Streamliner
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Hunter Gunner |barrel = Cannons (5) |id = 48}} The is a Tier 4 Upgrade from the Hunter or Gunner and can be selected at Level 45. It cannot upgrade further. Design The Streamliner features a circular base and five barrels, each barrel being overlapped by the previous one. Unlike the Predator, the barrels have the same width. Technical Upon upgrading: * Bullet Damage and Penetration are decreased by a large amount (increased upon upgrading from Gunner). * Reload is largely increased. * Bullet Speed is increased. * Recoil is slightly decreased (slightly increased upon upgrading from the Hunter). * Bullet Accuracy increases. * FoV increases (upon upgrading from Gunner). Strategy *Strong Against: Single Enemies, Necromancers, Trapper branch, tanks with low Bullet Penetration and/or RoF (Rate of Fire), slow Smasher branch tanks, tanks that lack concentrated fire such as the Octo Tank or Spread Shot (if with correct build), Auto Classes, Destroyer branch. *Weak Against: High DPS, multiple enemies, the Summoner, tanks with high Bullet Penetration, Assassin branch, fast melee tanks including Boosters or Tri-Angles, Overseer type classes. As the Streamliner *The Streamliner is a true rapid-fire tank, and is built for a fight. For Team DM and/or Domination, It is best used against individual enemies as they try to enter the center of the map or leave their base, since it shoots so many Bullets so fast it is almost impossible for individual tanks to escape. Flanking is an especially devastating tactic that almost always succeeds with this tank, as players can trap flanked enemies. *It is recommended to use the Streamliner against Dominators, and the now defunct Mothership, as it can do large amounts of damage in a low time. It can quickly pick off players, too. Hiding inside a Dominator, then pouncing when an enemy comes by is a good strategy to surprise and kill the enemy tank. *If used with a correct build, the Streamliner is effective against spammers with spread fire such as the Penta Shot, Spread Shot, Triple Twin or Octo Tank. A build with maxed out Bullet stats and at least six points in Reload can out penetrate the spammer's fire pattern almost every time, though Streamliners can still be defeated when low on health. * This tank's offense is its defense. Therefore, it is generally wise to have very high (if not maxed) Bullet Damage, Penetration, and Reload. A Glass Cannon build makes the Streamliner a dangerous foe, giving it a high rate of fire and fast Bullets, making it capable of cutting through areas with effective results. A Streamliner with such a build should never enter a fight against multiple Area Denial bullet spammers unless playing with a team that is supporting them, as the multiple enemies will overwhelm them even with flicking (see below). * A trick, known as “flicking,” involves players moving their mouse in a short direction, up and down or left and right, depending on which direction the player is moving. Flicking allows players to spread out their shots, increasing the chances to hit enemies. This can be good against other bullet spammers (although fighting other bullet spammers like the Triplet wouldn't be recommended) as the bullets can strike the enemy from the side and do good damage, allowing the Streamliner to slowly kill the enemy. * The Streamliner is true anti-Trapper tank, due to the thin Bullets that can seep through the Traps and hit the victim. This especially makes it work well against the Auto Trapper, though players should be wary of the Auto Turret. * This tank has the ability to camp around in the Pentagon Nest, as its high rate of fire is great for farming the Pentagons and wiping out the Crashers that spawn in the nest. If any enemy tank, however, enters the nest, players should leave unless they can handle them, depending on their skill or enemy's attack ability. * The Streamliner is a good choice for Survival, as it can kill most players from reaching classes that can counter the Streamliner, like the Overlord or Triplet. Not only that, but if the player takes the path through the Machine Gun, then to the Gunner, it would be easy to get to. It’s probably best to avoid going the path of the Sniper to the Hunter, since both of those classes are hard to farm with, due to their lack of Bullet spread and Reload. Against the Streamliner * Rangers can prove effective against the Streamliner if caught off guard. Due to its low health, a few direct hits could put it down for the count. However, unless it is distracted, the first shot has to be the one that counts. Otherwise, it can ward against your direction with its stream while it retreats. * Tri-Angle upgrades with maxed Bullet Damage, Penetration, and Reload can chase and block the Streamliner’s Bullets at the same time as they deal damage, due to the Streamliner's terrible Penetration. * Overseer type classes are extremely effective against a Streamliner, as most of the drones may easily survive the fire power and hit the Streamliner. However, glass cannon Streamliners with high Movement Speed are still a dangerous foe; players should spread out the drones and claw the Streamliner in (if in a situation where the Streamliner is using a glass build). * An effective technique is surrounding (or flanking if playing as another Streamliner) the enemy Streamliner, which is not usually difficult considering its low speed, since it is so difficult to directly approach unless distracted. In Team DM, pairing up with another high DPS tank and setting up a crossfire will force the Streamliner to retreat or die, due to the fact that it can only defend from one direction at a time. In FFA this effect can be duplicated by spamming Bullets in the direction of a Streamliner which is already defending against another enemy. Another strategy is to use Destroyer or Annihilator, to counter the Bullets, as they can plow right through if the correct stats are upgraded. However, if the Destroyer has a slow rate of fire it is very easy for the Streamliner to overpower it. * If done correctly, due to the Streamliner not having as much damage per Bullet, a Booster using a Body Damage ramming strategy can ram into it with almost no problem. * Since the Streamliner’s Bullets are very thin, any tanks with basic Movement Speed upgrade can outdodge the Bullets; even non-rammer classes can come near it. However, Gunners are very weak against the Streamliner, due to its better Penetration. History *In the first moments of the Streamliner's release, it used to only branch off the Hunter, later on the same day, it was made to also branch off Gunner. Trivia *This has the fastest directional RoF of any of Sniper’s upgrades and possibly all tanks in the game. *This is the first Sniper upgrade with a relatively fast Reload. *This tank has the highest single-point DPS, therefore making it a great tank against smaller objects or enemies. *It’s straight rapid fire is reminiscent of a Gatling Gun.Gatling Gun(Wikipedia) *The Streamliner has the weakest Bullet Damage and Penetration out of all Sniper classes. *Despite the high rate of fire, the Streamliner does not have a very large amount of recoil, which could possibly be a balancing act so that the Streamliner can’t escape other fast tanks. *Like the Twin, the Streamliner also has an alternative firing pattern. The default is when all Bullets fire in a straight line, but the secondary pattern, where they shoot out as clumps of five Bullets at a time (it takes time and repetitive usage of the Auto Fire button, however) is also available. *As with the Spread Shot, this tank was actually a fan idea added to the game. They were from the same place, too. **The fan version of this tank had six barrels, but the version in game only has five. Gallery GunnerStreamlinerIcon.png|The red themed Streamliner icon for the Gunner upgrade StreamlinerStream_Line®.PNG|Example of the Streamliner’s extreme rate of fire (reload is maxed out) Screenshot_50.png|Streamliner’s bullets Screenshot_108.png External References Category:Diep.io